Love that time could not forget
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Sky and Bloom's wedding day. Those who care about them remember what got them to this point. Riven is Bloom's brother. R&R rated for possible later chapters
1. Introduction

_The Love that time could not forget:_

_The Future:_

Everyone was in the royal gardens on Sparks to witness the marriage of Prince Sky of Eraklyon and Princess Bloom of Sparks. But the winx and specialists were inside the castle helping the bride and groom get ready.

Stella's Prov:

It is Sky and Bloom's wedding and I for one cannot believe that this is where fate has brought them to this day. To think that I was the one that introduced them. " Stella, are you ok?" Bloom asked . " Yes, I'm just thinking of the past. You ready to get your hair done?" I asked. " Yes I am . But Stella nothing to overdramatic please . I just want Curls with roses in them please." Bloom said. "Bloom that was the plan. I will do you're curls and Flora will be putting the roses in your hair with the veil." I said. " We got to work and talking. When Tecna, Layla, Musa and Flora came into Bloom's room. " Hey, girls do you like the dress?" Bloom asked. " Yes, we love it. It's very beautiful." Flora said. " Hey, Flo after Stella's done curling my hair do you think that you could put roses in it and the veil please?" Bloom asked. "Sure, it would be my pleasure." Flora said.

We all helped Bloom get ready and soon it was time for her to get into position before she and her father walked down the aile to get married to Sky. Brandon was his best man. And I was her maid of honor. But that was no surprise. My dress was just like the others except it was a royal blue.

**~To be continued~**

**Next time the boys getting ready **


	2. The boys before the wedding

_With the boys before the wedding:_

_Sky's Prov:_

"So it's my wedding day, but I am not nervous at all. Is that normal?" I asked. " Actually its normal for you and Bloom. We all knew that the two of you would eventually get married sooner or later. And I for one am glad it's not Diaspro." Brandon said. " You and I both know that woman is not coming within a hundred feet of here today right ?" I asked. " Security is placed around the entire palace and the gardens. She is not getting anywhere near you or Bloom. Both your and Bloom's parents tripled security. So trust me." Brandon said. "Sky, believe him. We've off duty but you guys have us and the girls. And we will throw her out if we need to. She will not ruin this day for you." Riven said. "We know she has gone out of her way to sabotage you and Bloom." Helia said. "So as a gift we asked no one to tell the planet of Isis. Where she lives." Timmy said. "Thanks guys." I said.

Araondor, my father and Oritel, Bloom's father came into the room we were all in.\

"So Sky how are you holding up ?" father said. "Surprisingly I'm not nervous at all." I said. " Well that's because you and my daughter, Bloom were brought together my fate. You two were made for each other." Oritel said. " Thank you King Oritel." I said. " Please Sky we're about to be family so just Oritel is fine. But I've always wonder something." Oritel said. " What is that dad?" Riven asked. We had found out that Riven was the long lost Prince of Sparks. " How did Sky and Bloom and Sky end up together. And what was this Journey that everyone keeps talking about. That they went on to get to here today?" Oritel asked. " Well get comfortable and I will tell you the whole story from the very beginning if you want me to that is?" I asked. " I would love to hear that one." Oritel said.

**~To be continued~**

**Next time Sky and Bloom meet for the first time**


	3. Gardenia 5 years ago

_Gardenia ( 5 years ago):_

_Bloom's house; this was the day that Stella had first entered her life. And after she did Bloom's life was never the same._

_Bloom's Prov:_

The fairy that fainted in the park had just woken up. "Hi again, my name is Stella." Stella said. "Hi, Stella. I'm Bloom." I said. "Stella your parents must be worried. Where do you live so we can take you there?" Mom asked Stella. "Um I'm not from this dimension. So it will be really hard for you to drop me off at home. You see I was on my way to Alfea, college for fairies. When this ogre that is evil , forced me down. And attacked me. Then your daughter saved me with her powers." Stella said. "Wait what powers?" I asked. "The energy shield you used on the ogre. You have major winx Bloom." Stella said. "I do? What does that even mean?" I asked. "Yes you do. It means that you are a fairy with magical powers." Stella said. "Wow, I'm a fairy." I said. "Yes, you are and you should come with me to Alfea. Some of the Red Fountain boys are coming here to meet you. Alfea's headmistress just set it up. Apparently she's had an eye on you for a while. So she called their headmaster and set up the whole thing. They should be here in a little bit." Stella said. "And what is Red Fountain?" I asked. "Red Fountain is one of the schools in magix. It deals with heroics and bravery. In magix there are three schools. There is Alfea where we will be going. Red Fountain is where the boys go. We have a lot of dances with them so you will get to know some of them really well. Finally, there is Cloud Tower the school for witches. You want to avoid it at all costs." Stella said. " I think I get it now. So when are the boys getting here?" I asked. "Did someone call for a specialist?" A boy with shoulder length blond hair asked. " Yes, I did." Stella said. " Hey, Stella is this you're new friend?" A boy with short brown hair said. " Bloom these are the Red Fountain boys." Stella said. " The boy with the reddish hair is Riven. The guy with glasses is Timmy. The guy with the short brown hair is Brandon. And last but not least the guys with the blonde hair is Prince Sky of Eraklyon." Stella said pointing to each guy. "It's nice to meet you." I said . Sky came up and took my hand and kissed it. " It's really nice to meet you Bloom." Sky said.

Just then the ogre came back with a posse. We all fought them until the boys took the tracker troll back to magix, specifically to Red Fountain. Stella and I were on our way to Alfea the next morning.

"So, Bloom I think that Sky likes you." Stella said. " Stella are you sure?" I asked. "Trust me on this one. You will end up marrying him one day."


	4. Alfea : a new exciting Adventure part 1

_**Alfea : a new and exciting Adventure**_

_Bloom's Prov:_

Shortly after the boys left I started pack for Alfea. While I was packing Stella called Alfea's headmisstress and she let her know what had happened. And that there would be one more student to Alfea's freshman class. It all seemed surreal to me. Almost like this was all a dream that I would wake up at any moment and this would all be a dream. But that all seems unrealistic. I snapped my suitcase shut as Stella came into my bedroom. " So, Bloom are you all packed and ready to go?" Stella asked. " Yes, just finished." I said as we walked down into the living room. " So Stella how are we getting to Alfea?" I asked. " With the Ring of Solaria. It has magical properties that help with transportation spells." Stella said. " Transportation Spells?" Dad said unsure of the oucome of what could happen. " Are we able to see the campus?" Mom asked. " Well we have a magical barrier to protect the city of magix from nonmagical beings. So instead of taking you to the relm of Magix. I can show it to you and you can hear the school song." Stella said as she showed and explained Alfea to my parents. She managed to convince them to let me attend. And we were on our way to Alfea the college for fairies. While we were on our way to Alfea I couldn't help wondering how Sky was doing. I just met him and I feel like I have known him my entire life. That seems silly doesn't it? I have only heard about this feeling in books. What could it mean? I'll put it out of my mind for now. Cause who knows what the future holds for me? As I was pondering these questions Stella and I had arrived in Magix and we were making our way to Alfea college. It looked magnificent. I couldn't wait to learn more about my powers. We were getting there and opening ceremonies were about to start. And part of me was terrified. " Bloom, breathe. Everything will be okay." Stella said. "Welcome to Alfea!" the headmisstress said as the opening ceremonies start.


End file.
